The present invention relates to an arrangement for releasably retaining a telephone apparatus in a standby condition without specific regard to the details of the electrical equipment that comprise the telephone.
The invention is concerned with the housing structure and handset of a telephone apparatus that is, for example, adapted to be disposed in a vertical orientation as a wall instrument.
One difficulty that can arise in telephones, and more particularly in wall mounted or mobile telephones, is the dislodging effect of shock or vibration transmitted to the instrument when in a standby condition. In the past, a telephone housing structure has been utilized that includes an elongated handset having an upper portion of the front face or earpiece portion that is provided with a projecting lip surface constructed to cooperate with a complementary shelf surface portion formed on a base that is designed to be secured to a wall. The lip and shelf surface portions slope downwardly and inwardly relative to the base so as to support the handset in a vertical orientation on the base. In such telephone instruments, it is necessary to insure that a shock or vibration of the type which can be encountered will not dislodge the lip surface portion from the shelf surface portion to allow the handset to fall. On the other hand, it is desirable to minimize impedance to the intentional removal of the handset from the base by the user. In the past, to reduce the propensity of the handset from becoming dislodged, the solution has been either to make the shelf surface portion comparatively steep, which is not convenient for the user, or to make the shelf surface portion comparatively deep, which increases its inward horizontal dimension thereby increasing the distance the handset must travel before it can be dislodged. Alternatively, some combination of these two expedients can be employed. However, each has disadvantages tending to increase the overall thickness dimension of the handset or to require a shelf surface portion that is comparatively steep.
Another alternative is to provide a fixed hooking post that protrudes above the shelf portion in a substantially vertical direction to provide restraint for removal of the handset. However, use of such a hooking post requires that the earpiece pocket be relatively large to accommodate the earpiece. Further, since the hooking post is stationary, it is subject to breakage, such as, for example, if the earpiece is forcefully inserted into the pocket.
A need therefore exists for an improved arrangement for releasably retaining a telephone apparatus in a standby condition wherein the telephone apparatus is adapted to be mounted on a wall in a vertical orientation or in a vehicle where shocks and other vibration are expected to be imparted to the instrument.